Of Sexynightgowns and Big Muscles
by Sensiblyquirky
Summary: Just some mindless fluff...Minerva has a nightmare.


Ok, I'm posting this because I was begged to by Ginger Newts. So, naturally, if you hate it flame her, and if you love it tell me! Only kidding!! ï

It was late one evening, and Albus Dumbledore was reading in his bed at Grimmauld Place when his door squeaked open. To his surprise, and secret delight, Minerva McGonagall's head appeared.

"Oh, Albus. I-I didn't think you'd be awake," she stammered."Well you see that I am. What can I do for you awake that I could in my sleep?"Minerva felt her cheeks getting hotter and hotter, "Oh, nothing. I'm sorry. But Albus do get some sleep you need your rest. Goodnight.""Minerva," he waited for her to look at him before continuing, "come here," and he patted the bed.After hesitating for a moment she nodded, closed the door, and crossed the room in a slow pace as compared to her usual brisk one. In the time it took her to perch on the edge of his bed he had taken in her appearance. Her hair was flowing down her back, and he noticed she was barefoot, and was that a hint of color on her toes? She wore the same type of nightgown she wore at Hogwarts, which left virtually everything to his imagination. She looked beautiful he thought.Once she was sitting on the bed he asked, "Now, my dear, what brings you here?""Oh Albus. It's silly really. I had a nightmare.""Ah. That is not silly, my dear. Minerva, am I that frightening? I mean I know the first years are a little wary of me, but you should no by now I'm not scary at all. Can't you sit beside of me?"Minerva didn't say anything but she nodded and moved to sit beside of him. He put his arm around her, and her head immediately came to rest on his chest with her left hand resting on his slightly squishy tummy. His right arm pulled the covers around her completely before dropping back to his side."Now what was your dream about?""The final battle of this war. I saw all the children: Harry, the Weasley clan, Hermione, Neville, all of them. In my dream they were alive, but their eyes were the look of the dead, Albus. So haunted and so full of despair. Then you. You were fighting off virtually all the Death Eaters, but in my dream you looked like Atlas, the giant that holds the world on his shoulders, and with each passing minute you were losing because the burden you carried was too great. I tried to help you, but I couldn't get to you. I just felt so helpless, and there was so much death. I woke up in a cold sweat."For awhile he just sat stroking her hair, and he would place an occasional kiss on the top of her head. Finally he responded, "Atlas, hmmm I must have been quite muscular." His little quip had the desired effect, and Minerva laughed. Not known to many she had a deep throaty chuckle that was music to his ears."I didn't really notice, but I imagine you were quite muscular, yes. Too bad really if only...""Now that was cruel, my dear. I'm afraid I have never been the big strong handsome one.""Big, no, but I wouldn't say you weren't handsome, even with the nose.""I'm going to take that as a compliment. You know, I do believe I saw some nail polish on those little toes of yours.""Well I do occasionally occupy myself with girlish things.""Ah, but no sexy nightgown I see," he replied smiling."Albus! I'm scandalized," Minerva shrieked hitting him playfully on the stomach and now a full blush warming her cheeks."I'm sorry if I have horrified you, my dear. I do hope you will forgive me.""I'm a Goddess, Albus, I require a sacrifice for forgiveness," she replied dryly.Albus couldn't help himself he burst out laughing. "Alright. What does the great one want?""I like the sound of that...," she mused. "Well, I want you to take a day off. It has to be spent doing something fun, and going somewhere away from Hogwarts, here, and London in general.""Minerva...," he started gravely."Albus...," she mocked him, "You can afford one day. You are looking haggard, and your shoulders are constantly slumped. Just one day, and if you want I'll do all your work for you, but you need one day to rest after last year's torment. Please..." and Minerva McGonagall started to pout. The strict Professor McGonagall was pouting, and giving Professor Dumbledore puppy dog eyes that he wasn't really aware she had. He gave in immediately."Ok, I'll take Friday, that is three days from now, but only on one condition: You come with me.""I would be delighted. Thank you. Now, you need some sleep." Minerva made to move away, but his grip on her became tighter, and when she looked up at him she smiled and nodded. Taking his glasses off his face, and placing them on the nightstand she curled deeper under the covers and into is embrace as they slid further down the bed."Minerva, next time you come to me at night wear something sexy.""Get some big muscles first."Chuckling Albus and Minerva slipped into a deep slumber, holding each other close. 


End file.
